


sunflowers in love

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shance Flower Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: On an already perfect summer day, Shiro takes Lance on a little trip with a big surprise in mind.





	sunflowers in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegalocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Shance Flower Exchange! This is for tumblr user @vegalocity who picked sunflower! 
> 
> I went with - 'sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity' 
> 
> I hope you like it!

* * *

* * *

 

The radio plays over the sound of the wind coming in the open windows, the summer air ruffling Lance's hair as he hums along to the song on the radio. Long fingers drum against the top of the door and Lance leans comfortably against the seat, turning his head toward the driver of the Jeep.

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” Lance lifts a hand to slide his finger along the edge of the worn fabric covering his eyes.

“It really is.” There's a smile in Shiro's voice and his hand takes up Lance's to give it a reassuring squeeze. “A very important part of your surprise.”

Lance hums and pushes his hair off of his forehead when Shiro lets go of his hand. Rummaging blindly through one of his pockets he pulls out a pair of bobby pins and clips his hair back by feel alone. “We've been driving for a while,” he comments, tilting his head toward the window. The sunlight feels good on his skin, warm like the perfect summer day it has been so far. This morning they got up and went to breakfast at Lance's favorite café and then spent most of the afternoon at the beach.

Shiro laughs and Lance smiles out the open window. “Nope, not happening, Lance. I'm not giving anything away.”

“Oh come on!” Jutting his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout Lance laces his fingers and stretches his arms out in front of himself. “Just one little hint?”

“You're horrible.” Shiro's voice is fond and he sounds happy and a little excited. “We're going to be there in fifteen minutes. I think you can hold out a while longer.”

Lance lets out a sigh and drops his arms, unable to help his smile when Shiro chuckles. “I guess I can make it.” Reaching out Lance searches for the radio, Shiro's cool hand quickly guiding him to the right buttons when Lance accidentally turns the radio up too loud.

Ariana Grande's voice pipes through the speakers and Lance bobs his head along to the beat, belting out the lyrics of the chorus and soaking up Shiro's laughter. With only a little badgering he gets Shiro to join in on the next song they find on the radio, one of those cheesy classic rock ballads that Shiro likes to sing in the shower when he thinks Lance can't hear him.

When the first notes of Hotel California's intro begin to play Lance hisses and blindly swats at the radio, Shiro's laugh drifting out the windows with the breeze.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro, come on!” Lance reaches up and grabs at the hands covering his eyes. “Can't I open them _now_?” The breeze is almost non-existent wherever they are but luckily the late afternoon heat isn't too bad. The cargo shorts and thin t-shirt he threw on after the beach seem to fit this surprise outing, wherever they are.

The air no longer smells like the sea and Lance's curiosity is almost too much to handle when he realizes the ground beneath his feet is bumpy and uneven. Maybe they're going to have a picnic at the park or go walking along one of those forest trails? Faintly he can hear other people in the distance.

“Just a little bit longer. It'll be worth it, I promise.”

Leaning back against Shiro's chest Lance lets himself be guided forward. He sticks his hands out like a zombie to try and feel for something, anything that might give him a hint. Shiro laughs at his attempts and after a few more steps they come to a stop.

Warm lips brush teasingly against Lance's ear. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Shiro!” Lance's body thrums with impatient excitement as Shiro's fingers work the knot of the blindfold loose. Against his back he can feel Shiro take a deep breath and let it out. Sensing the hesitation Lance leans back. “This is torture,” he mumbles.

The blindfold drops away and Lance blinks at the bright sunshine and blue sky up above. It feels like he's a bear emerging from hibernation after a long winter, only it's only been like an hour since he put the blindfold on and its the middle of summer. When his vision adjusts Lance's eyes widen at the sprawling field before them.

As far as Lance can see are sunflowers, tall and fully in bloom. There are thousands of the golden yellow flowers planted in neat rows, their giant leaves and stalks a cheery green. Lance takes a step forward and reaches out to brush his fingertips along the closest flower turned up toward the sun.

“Shiro, this is amazing,” Lance says a bit breathlessly, rolling onto the balls of his feet as he steps up to the huge flower to his right. “Look how big they are!” With gentle fingers he touches the silky yellow petals, tracing from the brown and gold mosaic middle out to the pointed tips.

Swinging around he gives Shiro his brightest grin and grabs his hand, yanking him forward to run through the field. It's like he's a kid again, carefree and laughing as he chases the wind. “This is amazing! I've never see so many sunflowers in one place before!” They duck between the rows and examine as many of the flowers as they can, Lance babbling excitedly and Shiro soaking up his warmth. “Where did you find this place?”

“I have my ways,” Shiro says mysteriously in a way that reminds Lance of Pidge, offering a smile that makes Lance feel like a gooey marshmallow inside. The fact that Shiro even remembers what his favorite flower is means the world to Lance and he decides for probably the thousandth time in two years that Shiro is the best boyfriend ever.

They come to a small clearing and Lance lets go of Shiro's hand when he sees the giant flower up ahead. Hurrying over like a kid on Christmas morning Lance holds his hands up to measure the width of it. “Shiro, come look at this one,” he calls over his shoulder. “It's bigger than my head, and that's saying something!”

After a few seconds Lance drops his hands and turns around to see what's keeping Shiro. His eyes dip to find his boyfriend on one knee in front of him.

“Lance,” Shiro starts, pausing to take a deep breath. “Lance,” he says again, warm and full of love. He's holding a small box and Lance's hands fly up to his mouth. “I love you. Since the first day we met, you've always reminded me of these sunflowers, bright and so full of life. Your smile and good mood are contagious and somehow you have a way of always making me feel better, even on the worst of days. You've stuck by me through the bad days and the nightmares, and when you're beside me I feel like there's nothing we can't accomplish. You're always willing to help anyone and everyone and you mean the world to me, you have for a very long time. I can't imagine a life without you by my side and marrying you would make me the happiest guy in the world.”

Shiro opens the small box and through the tears welling in his eyes Lance can't even look at the ring, only at Shiro. Lance's fingers are trembling against his lips and his cheeks are flushed red.

“Lance,” Shiro says, voice steady and sure. He smiles up at Lance. “Will you marry me?”

Lance can't help the choked sob of a laugh that spills from him, his lips spreading into a blinding smile as he nods quickly. “Yes,” he whispers, then throws himself forward and wraps his lanky arms around Shiro's neck. “YES! Yes, yes yes, of course I'll marry you! Oh my god, Shiro!”

Shiro has to snap the ring box closed and shove it in his pocket before wrapping his arms around Lance to return the embrace, just barely stopping them from tumbling to the ground. In the next moment he's laughing and spinning Lance around, Lance stuck somewhere between happy crying and laughing.

When they stop spinning and Lance's feet are back on the ground he leans his full weight against Shiro and brings his hands up to cup smiling cheeks. “I love you,” he breathes, tilting his head and kissing Shiro. “I love you so much. I'm gonna love you forever, okay?” He speaks between kisses. “You can't take it back now, it's too late.”

Smiling into the kisses Shiro hugs Lance close, hands warm on the small of his back. He rests his forehead against Lance's. “I don't want to take it back, not ever."

“Good, because you're really stuck with me now.” Lance kisses Shiro a few more times before rocking back a bit. When Shiro pulls out the ring box again Lance's excitement spikes. “I can't believe you had all this planned and I didn't realize a thing.”

Opening the box Shiro takes out the ring. “I had some help setting the day up,” he confesses as he takes Lance's offered hand. Sliding the simple band onto Lance's finger he looks up into eyes that are watering again and smiles. “But I'm glad it remained a surprise.”

“I still can't believe it.” Lance is looking at his hand and the ring that fits perfectly. Lifting it up he smiles, turning around and tilting his hand in front of the giant sunflower, spreading his fingers wide. “It's perfect. This is the best day ever, Shiro.”

Wrapping his arms around Lance's middle Shiro hugs him from behind. “I'm just glad you said yes.”

Lance snorts, laying his hands over Shiro's on his stomach. He laces their fingers. “Like there was any doubts!” Looking over his shoulder he shares a smile with Shiro, tilting his head up to meet Shiro when he leans in for a kiss.

Best day ever.

 


End file.
